Ma'am Mayor
by justSQ
Summary: Emma Swan est à la recherche d'un travail sans réellement trouver sa catégorie. En dernier recours, elle décide de s'investir dans un job de garde du corps après une formation mais comment accomplir son job sans faux pas lorsque son employeur se révèle être la prédatrice du Samedi soir ?
1. 0- Disturbed upkeep

**PROLOGUE**

 _Wow_. Emma Swan avouait difficilement lorsqu'un coup d'un soir était bon mais cette fois, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Trois jours étaient passés dans un flou total alors qu'elle se remémorait encore et encore la nuit de folie qu'elle avait passé chez « The Red Rabbit », un bar à l'allure innocente mais qui finalement, en était loin. Il était coincé entre deux pans d'immeubles rapprochés en plein centre-ville. Il descendait sous-terre et couvrait une bonne partie d'un ancien repère de la mafia irlandaise. C'était grand, bruyant et seulement éclairé par des néons rouges qui soulignaient les courbes de chaque personnes y entrant. La salle était 24H/24 plongée dans une atmosphère sensuelle à en mourir. Mais Emma ne se souvenait pas de cette soirée, ce samedi qu'elle avait passé à boire dans son esprit, la salle avait été silencieuse alors qu'elle savait que c'était impossible. Il y avait juste elle et... cette autre femme aussi prédatrice qu'une lionne dans une chambre raccrochée au couloir débutant jusque à côté des toilettes.

Elle sentait encore les mains de cette inconnue qui avaient parcourues son corps sans gêne même si elles n'avaient échangé que quelques mots. Un regard avait suffit et Emma s'était faite embarquée dans la tanière d'un monstre de sensualité. Elle ne suppliait jamais mais juste pour cette fois, elle l'avait fait. Ça avait été tellement bon, divin, irréel. Elle se souvenait rarement de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle buvait comme elle avait bu cette fois-là mais le lendemain, même si l'inconnue n'avait plus été à ses côtés, _God_ , elle ne pouvait effacer les sensations. Le pire était sans aucun doute qu'elle n'avait même pas pu la toucher ! Cette femme l'avait retenue sans faillir et toute la soirée, gardant une poigne ferme sur ses deux poignets à la fin rattachés ensemble par son propre T-shirt. De quoi être frustrée...

 **...-wan... Miss Swan !**

Emma ouvrit vite les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle fantasmait encore depuis bien une demi-heure, sur un fauteuil dans l'attente d'un entretien d'embauche. Une femme tirée à quatre épingles la fixait et tapait du pied, impatiente. La blonde fit bien attention à son tailleur et sa jupe crayon ajustée à sa silhouette. Ce n'était pas la même chose que cette bombe qu'elle avait rencontrée au bar mais c'était quelque chose quand même. La secrétaire remonta ses lunettes strictement sur son nez et se racla la gorge. Elle ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça par l'attitude d'Emma.

 **Madame Mills vous attend**.

Le ton hautain avec lequel la secrétaire s'adressa à elle lui tira une grimace. Elle se redressa nonchalamment et se révéla un chouïa plus grande que l'autre et aussitôt, un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres légèrement craquelées par le froid de l'hiver New Yorkais. Elle fourra ses mains déjà emmitouflées dans des gants noirs, dans les poches de sa veste en cuir rouge et jeta un regard noir à son interlocutrice. Il lui fut retourné avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner les talons. Emma se dirigea vers la porte et adressa un petit sourire tellement poli qu'il parut aussitôt faux, aux autres candidats assis confortablement dans leurs sièges. Que des hommes, quel sexisme.

 **Messieurs.**

La secrétaire la pressa dans son dos. Elle l'entendit rayer un nom sur sa liste et jurer quelque chose comme « encore une de moins ». Elle voulut se retourner pour lui dire deux mots mais fut presque poussée dans la salle devant elle. Une salle aux quatre murs plaqués de tapisserie à l'ancienne et d'un parquet tellement ciré qu'elle jurait pouvoir y observer son reflet.

 **Miss Swan, quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin bénéficier de votre présence.**

S'il n'y avait eu que cet homme à la voix grasse, elle aurait pu s'en sortir mais bordel, qu'est-ce que faisait cette autre femme entre lui et deux autres jurés ?! Elle était la seule entre ces trois autres hommes bien gras. La plus raffinée et la plus _prédatrice_ surtout. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune. Pas une once de surprise, comme-ci elle l'avait attendue impatiemment jusque-là. Emma se demanda d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Sa photo était dans le dossier. _Shit, shit, shit_...

L'un des trois hommes lui fit le signe de s'asseoir. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde – _qu'elle n'était pas sûre de posséder_ , pour s'avancer de deux pas vers le large bureau placé juste devant une grande fenêtre qui faisait presque toute la surface d'un mur. Il s'ouvrait sur New York et Emma tenta de se concentrer sur les buildings mais elle était bien mal barrée comme un fantasme, tous les immeubles semblaient placardés de l'image de cette prédatrice. Elle déglutit.

Emma revint sur les mots de la secrétaire. « _Encore une de moins_ », elle n'était finalement plus très sûre de qui elle parlait.

 **Installez-vous donc, Miss Swan...**

 _God_ , sa voix était aussi sensuelle qu'au premier soir. Et sa position, _mon dieu_ sa position. Cette prédatrice avait laissé son crayon sur son bureau et était désormais penchée vers elle, le menton flanqué sur ses doigts croisés gracieusement. Un port de tête élégant et une posture dominatrice. Ses jambes soulignées par un collant croisée sous le bureau et en rien dissimulées. Dans la nuit comme au grand jour, elle avait cette allure de lionne infatigable.

Emma fit hausser des sourcils lorsqu'elle s'assit maladroitement presque à côté du siège. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'assise de velours. Elle essaya de regagner un minimum de posture mais difficile à faire quand elle voyait encore et encore, cette femme qui dansait sensuellement au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'entendait que ses mots murmurés à l'oreille, ses gémissements atrocement langoureux, ses gestes lents à en crever et son regard plein de luxure. Elle dut se redresser dans son siège tant les contractions de son entrejambes étaient puissantes. Une grande inspiration n'y changea rien. Elle fit tout son petit cinéma sous les quatre jurés trois en pleine confusion et une quatrième qui semblait se délecter de la voir dans un tel état.

 _God_ , elle était finie.


	2. I- All i want

**Hellow ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires plutôt sympas à lire ! Comme vous, j'espère pouvoir recevoir de cette histoire, une relation plutôt torride et pourquoi pas amusante entre Emma et Regina. J'essayerais de faire au mieux et quelques commentaires sur les points que vous avez apprécié et/ou moins appréciés pourraient m'être utiles pour que je puisse faire de mon mieux !**

 **Je vous l'accorde, les premiers chapitres ne sont pas forcément très captivants. On installe le décor, introduit les personnages et plein de trucs dans le genre mais ça changera bientôt, vous en faites pas ! En attendant, la suite de l'entretien plutôt, gênant pour une certaine personne... Je vous laisse découvrir ça ! ;)**

 **Enjoy your read !**

* * *

 **CHP.1 : All i want for Christmas, is you**

C'était affreusement gênant.

Coucher avec sa patronne le week-end juste avant de passer l'entretien était décidément une chose que Emma n'avait jamais expérimentée, et qu'elle n'expérimenterait définitivement plus jamais. Elle voyait la paire d'yeux de ces trois hommes collées sur elle comme ça n'était pas possible et surtout, elle sentait ce petit regard prédateur qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens d'esquiver.

La blonde se racla la gorge, s'accrocha au paysage derrière le bureau et le jury, resserra sa prise sur ses jambes croisées et s'enfonça d'avantage dans son fauteuil, comme-ci ça allait l'aider à s'éloigner un peu plus de la brune. Elle avait cette impression que même si elle était postée contre le mur, au total opposé de cette femme, la gêne serait la même. Elle avait une telle prestance, dégageait tellement de confiance en elle, même face à une situation comme celle-ci, que ça en devenait difficile de l'effacer de la salle.

Emma sortit de ses pensées au raclement exagéré de la gorge de l'un des jurés, un jeune homme brun à la barbe de trois jours posté le plus à gauche. Il la cloua d'un regard perçant, noir et inquisiteur. Ce gars l'examinait au moins depuis qu'elle avait entrer le bout de ses doigts de pieds dans la salle, elle n'en doutait pas. Il griffonna deux, trois mots sur son calepin et le sourire forcé qu'offrit la blonde abaissa la tête des deux autres hommes qui gribouillèrent eux aussi. Première impression, _forcément nulle_. Seule la brune ne décrochait pas son regard de la blonde mais jusque-là, rien d'étonnant.

 **-Miss Swan** , l'interpellée déglutit bruyamment et se tourna de nouveau vers le brun, **tout d'abord, merci d'être présente aujourd'hui** , les mots, il se les arrachait de la gorge, ça se ressentait. C'était une pique tout à fait ironique. **Je me présente, Arthur Garrigan, chargé des équipes de protection de Mayor Mills ici présente** , Emma déglutit et ne s'engagea à aucun contact avec la brune, elle garda plutôt son regard porté sur le brun. **Vous avez donc suivi une formation de quatre années au sein de Quantico et avez cumulé quelques travaux au sein de la société...** Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant la pique dont elle était certaine de l'arrivée, **inutile, je présume, de vous rappeler que la sécurité de Mayor Mills est à prendre avec plus de rigueur que la bonne tenue d'un burger.** _Et bam_. Il tourna les pages de son CV et de toutes ses recherches menées sur la blonde, **inutile également, de vous avertir que tout débordement ne sera en aucun cas toléré. Vols, attouchements, menaces ou tout acte de non protection volontaire sera sévèrement sanctionné**. Aucune relation avec la personne protégée, une attention constante à garantir.

L'attention, elle pouvait la garantir mais ce n'était sûrement pas celle dont parlait le brun. Emma s'autorisa juste pour cette fois à tourner le regard vers _Mayor Mills_. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle fit ça. Mais c'était sûrement la plus grosse erreur d'une carrière qui n'avait pas encore débutée. La brune, lorsqu'elle capta enfin son regard, haussa un sourcil parfaitement sculpté et envoya de ce simple geste, une vague de chaleur qui heurta la blonde. Elle enfonça ses ongles plus profondément dans les accoudoirs, se redressa légèrement dans son siège et serra autant qu'elle le put ses cuisses engourdies par le désir. Elle prit de grandes inspirations. _God_ , elle s'amusait avec elle comme une lionne s'amuse avec un bout de viande.

Mauvaise comparaison.

Emma la revoyait encore – _alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'effacer cette image_ , cette femme glisser tout le long de son corps. Ses doigts caressant ses côtes puis ses muscles et ses hanches. Elle n'avait rien pu faire et c'est sûrement ce qui avait été le plus excitant. Oui, elle avait été un bout de viande pour une lionne indomptable, aucune comparaison ne pourrait être plus fidèle pour justifier cette soirée inoubliable.

Arthur déblatérait encore des règles à respecter – elle en avait sûrement grillé une bonne centaine avant même d'avoir été embauchée. Elle devina qu'il enchaînait piques sur piques, les types comme lui ne savaient faire que ça et elle, tout ce qu'elle savait faire à cet instant, c'était dévisagé la lionne, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle hoqueta et plaqua aussitôt ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Celui-là n'était pas loin d'un son bien plus excitant.

Les trois hommes la fixèrent et gribouillèrent, encore. _Mayor Mills_ préféra rigoler de la scène. Emma Swan se retrouvait dans une posture inimaginable et elle s'en délectait. Elle étouffa un petit rire contre son poignet et appuya quelques lettres sur sa feuilles avant de poser son crayon. Elle recula sa chaise et se redressa. Mon dieu, elle était encore plus attrayante lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dressée. Le dos droit, le port altier, comment ne pas craquer ? Pour sûr, elle descendait des rois.

 **-Bien, les entretiens sont terminés. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine,** _ **Miss Swan**_ , la brune lui présenta la porte et la blonde sauta presque dessus, bien que retenue par la soudaine décision de la mairesse. Et _diable_ , pourquoi avait-elle appuyé sur son nom de _cette_ manière ? _Cette_ manière séductrice à lui en faire péter les boutons de son pantalon.

 **-Ma'am, nous n'avons pas terminé ! Nous venons tout ju-**

 **-J'ai dit : les entretiens sont** _ **terminés**_. Cette voix sévère lui allait à ravir. **Allons Ms. Garrigan, je suis certaine que vous avez suffisamment d'informations sur chacune de ses personnes pour en savoir plus qu'eux sur leur propre vie. Il ne sert donc à rien de faire patienter Miss Swan et messieurs pour un entretien qui ne nous apportera pas, de toute évidence, d'avantage d'informations**.

 **-Peut-être, Ma'am, mais j-**

 **-Et que vous vous ferez un plaisir d'aller chercher d'avantage d'informations si nécessaire**.

 _Terriblement sexy_. Emma regarda la scène se jouer entre Arthur et Mayor Mills. Postée derrière le siège sur lequel elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le velours du dossier. Dans tous les domaines, elle semblait être une dominatrice, une meneuse indomptable et dont on ne désobéit pas les ordres. Son entrejambes la secoua d'une vague de plaisir qu'elle s'efforça de dissimuler sous un hoquet et un sourire forcé aux deux autres hommes – _qui ne servaient visiblement que de déco pour cette salle_.

Arthur se rassit finalement dans sa chaise et abolit toute forme de contradictions. La brune venait de gagner un énième combat – _y avait-il, de toute manière, une chance qu'elle le perde ?_ Elle releva les yeux vers la blonde et l'accompagna gracieusement jusqu'à la porte. Elles se dévisagèrent plus que nécessaire, Emma n'en douta pas. La prédatrice lui tint la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce. Là encore, elles auraient pu se dévisager des heures si un homme ne s'était pas raclé la gorge. Emma voulut l'étrangler pour les avoir interrompu mais se rappela que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elles se seraient regardées dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on les enterre.

La mairesse détourna le regard, toujours ce petit sourire poli mais malicieux aux lèvres. Un grand baraqué se tenait à côté d'Emma. Un black au costard bien repassé et aux chaussures cirées jusqu'à la pointe. La blonde faisait pâle figure avec son bonnet en laine et sa veste en cuir rouge.

 **-Je vous prie de nous excuser, messieurs. Les entretiens sont terminés.**

Et elle ne laissa à personne le temps de répliquer. La porte claqua, aussi puissante que la femme qui venait de la fermer.

* * *

 **-Elle ? Mayor Mills ?!**

Emma aurait pu crier ça depuis le One World Trade Center avec un mégaphone et des hauts parleurs tout autour de New York que l'impression aurait été la même. Toutes les conversations qui avaient pu être lancées chez _Granny's_ s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement et tous se retournèrent vers la blonde et son amie. Ruby échappa presque le plateau de verres à la nouvelle. C'était une grande brune qui pouvait se montrer très réconfortante mais aussi discrète et très indiscrète à la fois. Discrète quand il n'y en avait pas besoin, indiscrète quand il ne le fallait pas.

 **-Pas si fort !** Siffla _Miss Swan_. Elle attendit que les oreilles indiscrètes retournent à leurs affaires avant de reprendre. **Oui, elle ! Je suis fichue, Ruby ! Y'a aucune chance que j'ai ce job et je sais plus quoi faire après ça !**

 **-Reprendre un poste ici ? Ou chez MacDo' ?**

 **-T'as vu la dernière pub qu'ils ont fait de moi ?! Aucun fast-food ne voudra de moi après la bourde que j'ai fait... Je suis sûre que même l'autre con au bout de la rue, avec son stand de hot-dog, il se fout de ma gueule**.

Ce travail qu'elle avait trouvé à MacDo' et qui lui avait été retiré aussi vite la suivra définitivement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Emma laissa sa tête retomber contre le bois usé de la table au fond du petit restaurant. Granny's était un petit bâtiment coincé entre deux baraqués de livraison rapide qui s'étaient installés bien après mais qui, pourtant, leur avaient volé la grande majorité de leurs clients. Les gens qui venaient ici étaient des habitués qui n'avaient pas perdu le goût des bonnes choses. Presque tous se connaissaient. Et pour ça, une bonne centaine de personnes étaient au courant du fiasco qu'était sa vie. Aussi bien sentimentale que dans le travail.

Ruby zieuta la table qui attendait ses boissons. Ils avaient l'air suffisamment occupés pour ne pas remarquer un petit retard. Elle glissa son plateau sur la table et se laissa tomber dans les sièges rouges. Ils étaient usés, plus très confortables mais au final, ça faisait parti du charme du restaurant.

 **-Dis pas ça, je suis sûre que tu trouvas quelque chose !** La brune attrapa les mains de son amie.

 **-J'ai foutu le feu au restaurant, Ruby. J'ai cramé le bâtiment pour un burger que j'ai laissé tomber sur les plaques !**

 **-Et alors ?! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Granny's a fait sauter le compteur l'autre jour, ça aurait très bien pu exploser et on aurait été finis !** La brune s'expliqua avec de grands gestes mais ne quitta pas une seule seconde le regard de la blonde. Cette dernière ne savait pas si le pire était que Ruby semblait terriblement sincère, ou qu'elle croyait vraiment qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver.

 **-T'as vraiment le sens pour réconforter les gens toi, hein ?**

* * *

Les politiciens sont ennuyeux. Ils n'ont pas le goût du risque, se cachent derrière des discours qui ne rapportent rien au final, ou qui servent leurs propres intérêts. Ils ne rigolent de rien, ne s'intéressent à rien. Regina se rendait compte que toutes ses choses étaient vrais aujourd'hui et seulement aujourd'hui. Elle en avait presque honte.

La brune récupéra ses notes qu'elle jeta dans la corbeille juste à côté du bureau et récupéra son crayon. Elle s'était bien amusée avec lui aujourd'hui. Voir les réactions de cette Miss Swan avait été particulièrement plaisant. La mairesse savait qu'elle faisait effet sur beaucoup de personnes, hommes ou femmes, mais elle, elle dépassait beaucoup de ses attentes. Et c'est ce qui lui tira un sourire malicieux et un ordre inattendu des trois autres jurés qui avaient été avec elle et qui s'étaient révélés bien aveugles face à la blonde.

 **-On ne peut pas l'embaucher elle ! Ma'am, elle n'est absolument pas qualifiée pour garantir votre sécurité ! Elle n'est qu'une débutante dans le monde de la Sécurité, elle sort tout juste de Quantico !**

Arthur s'agitait autour d'elle mais elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Ce type était d'un ennui permanent, toujours à ce cacher sous ses grands airs et sa soit-disant beauté. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'en avait jamais vu aucune chez lui ; pas étonnant qu'il soit cocu.

Regina roula des yeux. Elle jeta un regard aux deux autres hommes, eux ne s'en souciaient pas plus que ça. Ils n'étaient là que pour la déco au final. Elle se redressa, passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et fit claquer ses talons jusqu'à la double porte. Une jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte et elle fut presque aussitôt encadrée par deux hommes plus que costauds. Arthur la suivit au pas de course ; elle ne s'en débarrassera probablement jamais.

 **-Mayor Mills ! Elle a fait brûler un fast-food !**

 **-Est-il utile, Garrigan, que je vous rappelle que vous avez fait explosé le volcan de mon fils au milieu de mon salon ?**

Ça aura au moins eu le don de lui clouer le bec.

Regina planta son regard dans celui d'Arthur. Et comme toutes les personnes qu'elle avait défié de cette façon par le passé, il baissa vite les yeux. La brune étira un sourire victorieux et se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme. Elle lui redressa d'une poigne de fer le menton, l'obligeant à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

 **-Écoutez-moi bien, Ms. Garrigan ; nous avions convenu d'un arrangement. Cette Sécurité, je n'en veux pas, je peux très bien me débrouiller par mes propres moyens, sans avoir la gêne d'un idiot sur mon passage qui me suit comme un petit chien. J'ai accepté cette protection à condition que je sois celle qui décide de la personne qui me protège. Miss Swan fera parfaitement l'affaire.** Elle se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui quelques jours plus tôt, des arguments qu'il avait énoncé, son sourire s'agrandit, **«** _ **il faut laisser une chance à une personne qui n'en a pas encore eu**_ **», c'étaient bien vos mots, n'est-ce pas ?** Arthur hocha la tête. **Bien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire**.

Elle le lâcha d'un geste sec et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ses deux gardes du corps provisoires. Elle leur adressa un regard cinglant et siffla de mécontentement. Être maire d'une ville comme New York n'était pas de tout repos, c'était certain, mais les choses promettaient de devenir intéressante avec la silhouette de cette gazelle du samedi soir.

* * *

 **Introduction d'un premier personnage, vous ne l'aurez peut-être pas deviné mais il s'agit d'Arthur Pendragon ! ( Arthur Garrigan pour un peu plus de réalisme ). Il jouera le rôle de celui qui surveille les équipes chargées de la Protection de _Ma'am Mayor_. Pas forcément agréable, un peu ennuyeux sur les bords mais bon... on verra comment ça se passera !**

 **Aussi, vous aurez sans doute remarqué quelques notes mises sous la langue Anglaise, j'adore parler anglais alors ne m'en voulez pas si je trouve certaines expressions plus agréables et... explicites qu'en français !**

 **Ma'am, Miss, vous l'aurez deviné, ça veut dire "Madame" ou "Mademoiselle" ; Mayor veut dire "maire" et God bah... ça veut dire "Dieu", je pense qu'on le sait tous ! Enfin bref, on se retrouve pour le prochain épisode !**

 **P.S.: N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ;)**


End file.
